Like Drifting Clouds in the Sky
by spocketlaine
Summary: They were more than just athletes after all. Side story 6: Having large hands could literally put the world in your hands, especially when your world was right in front of you, on your bed, and calling your name in desperation.
1. 2nd Year, February 14

AN: lol i shouldn't be starting a new story, but since these are all connected one shots and i'll just be working on this whenever i feel like

yeah i dont own captain tsubasa

* * *

Omake 1: 2nd Year, February 14

He was excited for this day. He didn't exactly know why, but he remembered waking up with a grin on his face and a sense of excitement from his stomach.

Maybe because it was Valentine's Day. Yeah, that was it. After all, this was the first Valentine's he was going to be celebrating with Sanae. Her chocolates from the last two years were already heavenly, and those were just obligation chocolates (okay, his weren't exactly obligation chocolates, but still). He couldn't wait of what she was going to give him this year.

So with all the enthusiasm he couldn't control, he got out of bed, washed his face, brushed his teeth, changed into his uniform, and finally went down to the kitchen.

When he arrived, Daichi was already eating breakfast while his mom was still frying something on the stove. He felt his lips curl up in a smile before proceeding to come in to greet everyone a good morning. He ruffled Daichi's hair, earning an excited "Onii-chan" from his little brother before he took a seat beside him.

"Good morning, darling," his mom greeted him back as she put a plate full of food before him. "You seem quite chipper today." She gave him a wink, probably already knowing why he was like that exactly.

Tsubasa just shrugged as he thanked her before digging in to his breakfast.

"Oh by the way, Sanae-chan dropped by to give these," she told him as she gave two little boxes to her two boys. Daichi gleefully accepted his, already figuring out what they might be. Tsubasa was too. Sanae makes the best chocolates after all.

Though he was kind of disappointed they were kind of small this year…

"I'm sure you can already figure out what they are," his mom laughed. "And just this once, I'll let you have chocolates this early in the morning."

Daichi opened up his own box and raised his arms with a shout of happiness. There were six chocolate truffles in them, and immediately Tsubasa could feel his mouth water. Who cared if it was small? He'd take any chocolate from her any time.

Opening his own box, he was prepared to see and taste the glorious chocolate truffles she made when a little note card greeted him instead. Blinking, he took card out of the box and saw the six pieces of chocolate for him.

Okay, there's chocolates on here, what's the card for?

Grabbing one piece and popped it to his mouth, he opened the card up as he chewed on his chocolate.

If he wasn't in the company of his mom and brother, he would have probably moaned in euphoria from the taste of the sweet goodness that is his girlfriend's chocolates.

Ignoring his desire to do such a scandalous act, he instead decided to read what was on the card, recognizing Sanae's writings immediately.

 _Happy Valentine's Eagle! Hope you're having a great morning. Sorry I can't walk with you to school today. I planned on giving obligation chocolates early this year so I can spend more time with you. Hopefully these chocolates will be enough for you to forgive me._

 _Don't worry, these aren't the only ones you'll be getting from me. There's more to come, especially for my one and only_ koibito

 _I love you_

 _Sanae_

 _P.S. Chocolates aren't the only thing you're getting either ;)_

He didn't even notice forming on his face as he finished reading her note. His girlfriend was and always will be the best girlfriend in the whole world.

According to her, he's going to get more chocolates. Second, she was wanted to spend more time with him. Third, he's going to get more chocolates. Fourth, apparently, she's going to give him something other than chocolates. And lastly, _he was going to get more chocolates._

He's girlfriend was spoiling him too much, not that he was complaining or anything.

He was interrupted from his joyful thoughts when he heard a chuckle coming from across from him. He looked up to see his mother with her elbow on the table and her chin propped up on her hand, a smile on her face.

"You guys are adorable," she remarked casually. "With just a simple note, she could make you smile like you just scored a hat trick. It's so cute. I assume your notes make her feel the same way too."

He hoped so, he didn't exactly know what his notes to her made her feel like.

Tsubasa only chuckled back with a light flush on his cheeks before looking down to finish the rest of his breakfast.

After eating, the two Ozora boys said their goodbyes to their mother and proceeded to leave the house. Ever since he came back to Japan, it's been his job to drop Daichi off to school. He liked doing this to be honest. He could spend lots of time with his little brother, and he could make up for lost time. Plus, Sanae usually joined him and with her in the picture, they look like a family.

You would think that they'd get judged pretty harshly on this, but for some reason, all the townsfolk adored it whenever they see the three of them walking together, calling them what a beautiful family picture they were making. Sometimes, he thinks it's their way of saying that he and Sanae should get married already and have babies or something.

Which wasn't exactly a bad thought, the getting married part anyway. Not the early part of course, and definitely not the baby part. Maybe in a little bit when he earned enough money from all his games when gets to play for Sao Paolo. Although, he did have a reasonable amount of money stored in his bank for playing in their B Team…

Why was he thinking about this again? They're still in high school!

Finally dropping Daichi off at his school, he proceeded to head to his own school and tried to contain the growing excitement bubbling inside him. He hoped he got to see Sanae early and possibly get his chocolates soon.

To say that love is in the air was an understatement when he arrived. Already, there was a number of girls giving chocolates to the boys they like left and right, even if they were all currently standing out in the cold. When he got inside, it was even bigger. Even as he was changing into his _uwabaki_ , there was a boy receiving a box of chocolates right beside him. There was also another one on the other side of his locker too.

He wondered when he was going to get his today...

The hallways was also cramped with various people giving and receiving chocolates. Some of the girls he was passed was giving her own obligation chocolates to the guys she was friends with, and he was pretty sure Morisaki-kun just ran passed him as he was being followed by a whole mob of girls all screaming and demanding he takes their chocolate.

Oh right, there was also that part of Valentine's Day in Japan.

He really thought that those kinds of things only happen in _anime_ and _manga_ , you know, the getting chased by girls on Valentine's Day thing, but when it happened to him his first year, reality slapped him in the face when he found himself being mobbed by girls around the whole school the whole day.

As much as he loved chocolates, he wasn't going to eat all of those. He wanted to live a life diabetes-free alright. Besides, as an athlete, he needed to take care of his body and eating 30 pounds of chocolate was not a healthy lifestyle.

But at the same time, he didn't really want to turn them away. Those girls did work hard to make them for him. It was a good thing Sanae pitied him and offered to remake those chocolates into something healthier for him. Hey, at least he didn't have to turn them away.

Speaking of, he wondered if the other girls were going to mob him again like they did with Morisaki-kun today. No one had really been chasing him yet and he-

Oh wait, there's the chocolates on top of his desk. Huh, it didn't seem as huge of a pile like last year. Good.

He looked two desks to the right of his own. Koizawa was slumped in his seat, his arms crossed as he stared at his mountain of chocolate boxes blankly.

"Girls are crazy, aren't they?" Tsubasa started as he set his bag on his desk. He took a seat on his chair, grinning as he waited for his teammate to reply to him.

"You say that while having a girlfriend," Koizawa remarked as he turned to him. "What if Sanae-chan heard you?"

Tsubasa snorted and set his cheek on his hand. "She'd probably just roll her eyes and counter with 'boys are stupid, anyway'".

Koizawa looked thoughtful for a moment, before making a face and nodding. "Somehow I'm not surprised."

He chuckled at his answer. "Sanae already gave you chocolates this morning? She went to my house to drop some of mine off and told me she's going to give all other ones earlier today."

Koizawa nodded and looked back to his mountain. "It's in here… somewhere."

Tsubasa only grinned wider, almost having pity on his fellow soccer player. He was really glad he didn't have a big of a pile as he did.

He turned back to his own pile of chocolates and couldn't help but sigh depressingly. Although it wasn't as great as Koizawa's, it was still a considerable amount of chocolates.

Girls were really crazy.

As they waited for class to begin, the two of them started to talk about their Valentine's Day misadventures. Apparently, Koizawa had always been a heartthrob, even in junior high. Every year, he's been chased, mobbed, thrown, confessed to, on Valentine's Day and it seemed like the amount he gets each year gets higher and higher. He knew that he should have expected this coming, but it still didn't stop him from being tired about it.

Tsubasa didn't know whether he should consider himself lucky for only being here for just two years. He felt like he should.

Before he could say anything to comfort his teammate, he heard a voice that he could pick out even in the most crowded places.

"Tsubasa!"

He looked towards the door, only to see her with a beaming smile on her face. It was- it was so bright it was almost like sunshine.

His lips moved on their own and returned her smile just as she left her spot on the door, rushing to get to him. Before he knew it, she was already sitting on his lap sideways and gave him a tight hug.

Was this even allowed in school? Wouldn't they get suspended for too much public displays of affection? Beside, wasn't she the one who was really embarrassed by PDA?

"Happy Valentine's Day!" she exclaimed excitedly before kissing his cheek with a loud smack.

He chuckled at her actions while encircling her waist with his arms. "Thank you," he said. "Don't you seem chipper today?"

She giggled once more and hugged him tightly again. Laying her chin on his shoulder, he heard her sigh in contentment and he couldn't help but tighten his hold on her.

He didn't notice the knowing smile Koizawa gave him as he looked away from them and faced the front.

"Oh!" she suddenly jumped and faced him. "I have your other box of chocolates in my bag. Do you want it now?"

Hell yeah he did. What kind of question was that?

He was about to answer when the bell suddenly interrupted him, signaling the start of classes.

Damn it.

"Oh," she said in disappointed. "And I was getting comfortable too…" She produced a sigh and turned to face him. "I guess I'll just give it to you later." Without any warning, she cupped his face with her hands and kissed him so hard it took his breath away. Before he could even start returning it, she was already gone from his lap and back on her own seat just in time as the teacher came in, leaving him staring at her in confusion. Sanae then looked at him from the corner of her eyes, her line of sight lowering and lowering until she lingered somewhere. Tsubasa followed her gaze until he was met with a tent in his pants.

God damn it, fucking he-

It might have been really short, but that kiss was enough to give him a boner.

He narrowed his eyes and turned to look back at his girlfriend with a very intention of giving her a glare, but it only made worse when they met eyes just as Sanae gave him a seductive smirk and made his pants feel tighter than ever before returning back to face the front.

Tsubasa felt like this was going to be one hell of a Valentine's Day.

* * *

He was right. For some reason, Sanae was constantly feeling him up at any chance possible. Sure, he was happy for she was suddenly very forward in her actions, but why? How? Both of them knew she was the shier between the two of them, and he was sure that she wouldn't be caught doing what she did to him in public. Private yes, but in public where even just the smallest of gestures like holding hands was still enough for her to get flustered, even if they've been dating for more than five months already. But oh god, what she's done today was definitely _risky,_ even for him.

For example, she seemed to have "forgot" her Algebra Book at home (and Sanae _never_ forgot anything) that day, so being the nice boyfriend that he was, he offered to share it with her. She gratefully thanked him and moved her desk closer to him. He quickly went back to work, trying to figure out a problem, and he believed Sanae was too. He was quietly minding his work when all of a sudden he felt a hand settle on his thigh, close to his groin. The hand began to caress his thigh, sometimes even passing by his yet again hard on.

And he just managed to calm himself down.

He felt his face heat up and he looked at his girlfriend, who seemed to be working hard on figuring a math problem. That was just unfair. This was unfair. He knew that she knew what she was doing, and what it's doing to him. He then felt her hand stroke his clothed manhood, and he had to bite his lip to stifle a groan. He turned to glare at Sanae, and she still wasn't looking at him, but he was sure that she knew what she was doing when there was a fucking huge grin on her face but she was trying to stop it by biting her bottom lip.

That only served to aggravate him and arouse him.

And that wasn't the only time she teased him for the day. Sometimes, she'll steal a quick kiss from him when no one's looking, sometimes she'd hug him from behind and press her chest tightly to his back he could feel himself heat up. But most of all, when they were just going towards their secret place by the back of the gym (they usually just go there if they want to be alone, which was often. God knows their friends didn't know how to leave them alone), Sanae immediately pushed him against the wall of the gym right when they arrived and started to make out with him. No warnings, no anything, just straight up sucking and licking. And biting too. He could remember the way she bit down on his bottom lip, sucking on it to make him open his mouth before proceeding to enter her tongue into his mouth.

Their hands roamed by themselves and he barely noticed his own deciding to grope her ass as hers magically found themselves under his dress shirt. He barely noted how cold her hands were, but damn did it feel good.

Her lips left his mouth and started its slow descend down his throat and neck while her hands roamed all over his upper body, making him shiver and gasp. Suddenly he felt something painful down by his collar and he looked down just to see Sanae bite down on it before her tongue circled over it.

For the third time that day, he was getting a boner.

Sanae moved away from his collar while she took her hands under his clothes and he could see she had a gleeful expression on her face. She then gave the spot a kiss before her eyes met his. They stared at each other for a long time before she gave him a smile. She then went on her toes and went closer to his ear.

"Keep it hidden, Eagle," she whispered before kissing his cheek with a loud smack. She then turned away from him, skipping from where he was.

He looked down at where she bit him when everything finally clicked to him.

Damn, Nakazawa Sanae just gave him a hickey. And a very red one too. Thank god she was smart enough to put it somewhere he could hide.

He checked in the bathroom right before the end of school, and it was still there, still red and proud.

But really, he was not expecting Sanae, _his_ Sanae, to be like this.

And if he was going to be really honest, he liked it.

Although he's still curious on what made her act like this.

So here they were, sitting on his bed, well he was. Sanae was getting his chocolates from her backpack that she never got to give him at school because they were either being interrupted by boys who's trying to ask if she still had some extra chocolates, or they were busy making out somewhere. The first reason was irritating, but the second one he didn't mind.

But now, he was going to get them!

Somehow, he didn't seem as excited as he was. His thoughts were on a completely different matter.

"Here you go!" she said as she handed him a box, a larger one that this morning. "Sorry it took so long to finally get to you. I got distracted most of the time." She produced a mischievous giggle, and he could only roll his eyes. Oh they were distracted all right.

"What's up with that anyway?" he asked as he pulled her to sit on his lap, making her straddle him on the bed. "You seemed to be very forward today. Would you mind explaining it to me? You don't usually act this way."

She dropped the chocolate beside him before circling his neck with her arms. "Why?" she teased, "Did you not like it? I would have thought you would have been happy by all the attention I was giving you."

"Oh no," he denied as he moved closer to her ear. "I liked it. I liked it very much. I was just… curious. You're not usually the one who initiates these kinds of things.

He began to nibble on her ear, making her close her eyes and take a deep breath. Ha! How did she like it now?

"Well, it is Valentine's Day," she answered simply. She then looked down, one of her hands leaving his neck to trace the bite she did on his collar. "I just thought that you would have appreciated it if I was the one who showed you how much I love you this time around." She looked up to him, "Does it hurt?" He shook his head and she went back to looking at it and tracing it. "I got really excited that time, I didn't realize what I was doing. I only realized what I did after I was a few feet away from you. Sorry."

"Hey it's fine," he assured her as he raised her chin to meet his eyes. "I like it. It'll remind me of the time my girlfriend gave me a hickey because she couldn't keep his hands off of me." She stared at him incredulously before she looked down and hit his chest lightly.

"Stop," she said. "You're embarrassing me."

"Oh so now you're embarrassed," he mocked gently. "Here when we're all alone and no one could see us, not when you were feeling me up right in the middle of class. Wow, Sanae, wow."

She whined and narrowed his eyes at him, and he only smirked at her in reply. Sanae released an annoyed huffed and turned away from him. Tsubasa could only chuckle at her actions. Expect her to act like this. Well, he's not exactly complaining. He knew that she was only mildly irritated about it, and she didn't mean anything about it. Besides, it's cute in a way.

Chuckling once more, he let his hands place themselves on her face, making her look at him. There was still that annoyed glint in her eyes, but just a simple caress of her face by his thumb was enough for her to close her eyes and lean against his touch. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

He always loved it that even with just the simplest touch, he could make Sanae like this. And she could do this to him, maybe even stronger. God knows just how bad Sanae's touches could melt him into a puddle.

Slowly, he leaned in towards her before finally capturing her lips with his own.

There was always something magical whenever they kiss. It feels different every time their lips met and even this very kiss, felt unique from all the kisses they've shared before. It started out slowly, languidly, as if the simple contact of their lips was enough for the two of them.

But just like any hormonal teenager, naturally it wasn't really enough for the both of them, especially for him.

He gently bit on her lower lip and sucked on it lightly, asking permission for her to open her mouth. The smile on his lips came on her their own as she gladly opened them, her hands tangling themselves in his hair. Tsubasa moved his hands behind her neck to pull her closer to him and let his tongue enter her mouth.

Sanae moaned against their locked lips as his tongue darted around her mouth, trying to taste every inch of her. He felt her tongue meet his, dancing with each other in harmony. He barely felt Sanae move closer to him, her chest meeting his own. He groaned between their lips at the sudden contact, and it seemed to be enough to trigger something in her.

Her kisses became more erratic, fervent, almost desperate. Her hands roamed all over his face as she pressed closer to him, grinding her femininity against his own manhood.

Tsubasa hissed between their kiss, and Sanae only grinded down even harder on him.

Shit, if she didn't stop grinding on him, he didn't know what he was going to do to her.

He separated from their kiss and met their foreheads together, panting deeply. He was trying to repress whatever urge he had to pin her down on his bed and fuck her senseless. That and he needed to calm himself down, like right now. He didn't really want his boner to ruin everything on a day that was turning out to be greatest one he'd had.

Sanae looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong?" she asked in concern. Tsubasa only looked down and continued to try and settle his breathing down. "Did I do something wrong?"

God no. It's the most amazing thing to ever happen to him.

"No, no" he opened his eyes to assure her. "You did nothing wrong. Just- just telling myself to calm down."

"Oh," she replied bashfully. Her eyes trailed down his body and he could only close his eyes when he knew she could see the very prominent tent in his pants.

This was so embarrassing. It's not his fault! He couldn't help it that his girlfriend just knew all the right buttons to push to make him aroused!

"Did I- did I do that?" she asked softly, her hand setting on his clothed dick. He heard himself hiss and felt a few drops of precum come out of his cock. Damn it, don't do that. It was already hard enough as it was trying to curb it.

He groaned and put his forehead on her shoulder. "Do I really have to answer that?" he asked. "You're the only one who can make me like this, you know." He told her, quirking a corner of his lips up. Though he was sure that there was still a pained expression on his face. "Also, do you mind moving your hand away from there? It's going to be hard trying to control myself when you're touching me there."

She looked down once more, before jumping and removing her hand away from his crotch. Damn, he already miss the feel of her hand on him, just imagine what it could have felt like when she's holding it ba-

Woah, no Tsubasa. That was going too far. You know Sanae's not ready for any of those. And you just made your boner worse.

He groaned again and buried his face on her shoulder.

"You have no idea what you do to me," he breathed out.

"Sorry," she apologized meekly.

He raised his head from her shoulder to face her. "Don't be," he said. "If anything, I should be the one apologizing. It's me who's getting turned on when I know you didn't mean to."

Sanae looked away from him and her cheeks immediately turned redder.

Wait a minute…

"You- you knew!" he accused with narrowed eyes. "You meant to do it, didn't you? You knew exactly what it was doing to me!"

Sanae scoffed and rolled her eyes, the color on her cheeks still visible. "Of course I know what I was doing," she admitted. "We're teenagers Tsubasa. I think I should probably know what my actions do to teenage boys, my boyfriend especially."

He pouted childishly, "You didn't have to make me miserable the whole day. Do you have any idea how hard it is to hide a boner in public?"

Sanae turned to look back on him, an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry," she said, taking one of his hands in her own and caressed the back with her thumb. "It's just that… it made me feel great, knowing I was the only one who could, you know, make you feel that way, and not anyone. Just me."

Tsubasa softened his eyes. He didn't know that she felt that way.

"So yeah, I'm really sorry if I brought you problems," she said again.

"It's fine," he assured her, squeezing her hand in his. "I'll manage. Sooner or later it goes away anyway."

"How long does it usually last?" she asked shyly.

"It really depends," he answered looking down towards his bulging pants. "Though this one might not leave until long while. Unless I take care of it right now."

But with what just happened, he thinks that he'll still be hard even after jerking himself off.

"Is there something I can do to help," she said softly, so soft he barely heard her.

"Huh?" he looked up to face her. Did he hear right?

"You know," she said, looking away from him. "To take care of your little problem. It's technically my fault why you're like this in the first place. I'll- I'll help, however I can."

He felt his face heat up. This was a dream. He's going to wake up the any second now and continue like any other Valentine's Day. Sanae did not just offer to take care of his boner.

Suddenly, he felt something touch his covered manhood. He looked down only to be surprised to see Sanae's hand stroking his groin slowly.

"This is okay right?" she asked innocently, still stroking his cock. He gritted his teeth to keep from moaning. God her hand felt so good. "I mean, when I touch it, you should feel good right?" Her hand was still going at it, and he could feel his consciousness slipping from him, too drunk on the feelings she gave him down there.

"It feels better if you touch it without anything covering it," he heard himself reply without meaning to. She suddenly stopped and looked up to him with wide eyes. He blinked his eyes twice, suddenly being missing the feeling of her hand stroking his member.

Oh shit. He did not just say that out loud.

"I-I mean," he exclaimed in panic. "Yeah, it'd be nice, but I'm not saying you should take it out. Look, you really don't have to do this Sanae."

"No, no, no," she told him quickly. "I want to do this. I want to help you. And if I have to take it out of your pants, then so be it. I'll do it."

He was about to protest again, but Sanae was already fiddling with his belt. She looking down, away from him, but he was sure that her face was just as red as his was. After quickly unbuckling his head, Sanae proceeded to unbutton his pants and pulled the zipper down. There was a stray thought in his mind asking how she managed to do that whole thing so fast, but that all went out of his thoughts when he heard her take a deep breath before plunging her hands into his boxers and finally took his member out, freeing them from their restrains.

He gritted his teeth to keep from groaning; whether it was from the feel of her bare hands on his naked manhood or from finally being able to get out of those restrains, he just wasn't sure.

Tsubasa turned back to look her, noticing the way she stared at it with wide eyes, almost as if she was mystified by it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her yet again, but Sanae only ignored him to continue to stare at his um… very erect manhood.

Tsubasa didn't mean to brag but he believed that he was quite well-endowed down there. At least he thinks so. As teenagers discovering the world of sexuality, there were a times when he and guys have compared their _sizes_ down below in the locker rooms, and they even said he was… a little big in that department.

"You really don't have to do this," he repeated. "I don't want to force you-

"You're not forcing to do anything," she interrupted. "I want to do this. I really do. So please, just let me." Their eyes met and Tsubasa could the fire in her eyes, the determination she always had whenever she was hell bent on doing something.

It reminded him of their childhood, of his Anego who made his heart beat fast for the first time.

"Okay," he conceded with a sigh. "But if you want to stop, just say so."

"I'm not going to stop," she said, stroking his member with a finger. He took a deep breath as she continued to languidly rub him. "Not until you we get you fixed."

She then grabbed him with her whole hand, moving her hand slowly up and down his cock.

"Is this okay?" she asked, looking up to him. He hummed in pleasure, his eyes glazing as she continued her motion.

"More than okay," he mumbled unconsciously. He was staring at a random point on a wall over her shoulder. He was too much clouded by her sensual touches to even think straight.

He also failed to notice the way his girlfriend raised an eyebrow while looking at him before producing an amused grin. She began to fondle the head of his cock, making him groan out loud.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath as he suddenly laid his forehead on her shoulder. He felt another drop of his liquid drip out of him just as his breathing started to become labored. He felt her hand go back to stroking his dick, noticing the way it seemed to have become slippery. There was a thought it his mind about how embarrassing it was, but the pleasure coming from her was too great he didn't dwell on it.

Suddenly, Sanae tightened his hold on him, making him produce such a sound he didn't even know he could make.

If she kept going like this, he was seriously going to be coming soon.

"Sorry!" she apologized, letting go of his member. He felt his body try to move on its own, desperate for his touch. "I didn't- I didn't mean to- It was an accident," she exclaimed, a deep blush on her face.

"It's fine," he croaked. "More than fine." He cleared his throat. "Can you- can you go back to what you were doing. It was- it was nice, really nice."

"I didn't hurt you?" she asked meekly.

Hurt him? Far from it!

"No, no," he assured her. He looked up from her shoulder and held her face in his hands. "I wasn't hurt. I didn't even feel any pain at all."

She looked down, moving her eyes to peer up to him. "You sounded like you were in pain," she mumbled.

"Oh I wasn't, I assure you," he chuckled. "In fact, it felt amazing." He told her dreamily. Then he whispered to her huskily. "Now, can you please go back to jerking me off, or else I might start ripping your clothes off."

Her face colored once more, and he couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Okay," she squeaked. Tsubasa gave her a reassuring smile, giving her a peck on her forehead.

Sanae took a deep breath, and shakily wrapped her hand around his cock. Tsubasa inhaled and closed his eyes, hissing as she began stroking him again, slowly.

"Sanae," he moaned, his hands fisting the sheets of his bed. He didn't know how long he was going to last, but fuck with how slow she was going, he couldn't wait until he could finally get that release.

He blearily opened his eyes and looked at Sanae pathetically. "Sanae, please," he begged.

Sanae looked at her boyfriend and took a deep breath. He looked so-so- so helpless. She only wanted to help him, not make it harder for him! What was she supposed to do? She didn't know what to do. This was the first time she gave someone a handjob!

Wait, didn't Rika-chan gave her an important advice when doing something like this? What was it?

 _Go faster_

Right! That was it. She remembered her friend telling her this when they had a sleepover and the conversation suddenly changed to their sexual endeavors. Since Rika-chan was the most experienced out of all of them (she's been dating Izawa-kun for more than a year now, they're bound to have done something by this point. She's willing to bet they're even doing something today), she was more than willing to tell them all of her stories and advice. _Go faster_ was her most important of all advice she gave.

All right, go faster, that's it. Easy enough to do.

She took another deep breath.

Here goes.

Sanae began to move her hands faster, hoping that it was enough to lessen Tsubasa's suffering. Immediately, it affected him.

Tsubasa groaned loudly before bowing his head to land her shoulder. Sanae suddenly began to quicken her movements, and holy shit it felt so good. He closed his eyes tightly, hissing and moaning her name as the pleasure racked all over his body. It never came to his mind that his girlfriend could bring him so much pleasure in his life.

Fuck he was going to come soon.

"Oh god," he gasped. "I'm gonna-"

He couldn't finish his sentence when he felt himself release his seed, opening his mouth to scream silently in pure bliss. As he felt the last bursts of his orgasm died down, he opened his eyes slowly, panting from his recent bout of ecstasy.

He blinked out his post pleasure hang-over and slowly separated from Sanae to look at her.

She had her eyes wide as she stared down. He followed her gaze just to see his limp member and her hand that was very much covered by his fluid. Slowly both of them looked up and their eyes met.

They shared a few moments of silence between them, Sanae continuing to blink in disbelief. Gingerly, she took her hand away from his dick and held it front of her. She stared at even as well, her eyes still wide.

Well, this was kind of embarrassing.

He cleared his throat. "Sorry," he apologized meekly. "Here let me take care of that," he said as he searched around his bed to find something to clean her hand with. He spotted one of his t-shirts near his pillow and grabbed it immediately, thanking his lucky stars he didn't fix his room this morning. He took her wrist in his hand and brought it closer to him, cleaning the white liquid off of her hand. After making sure it was thoroughly clean, he brought it close to his lips and gave it a kiss before throwing the shirt in a nearby laundry basket.

He turned his attention back to his girlfriend, who seemed to be still in shock, only this time, her eyes weren't wide because as she stared blankly at her hand.

Was she okay?

"Sanae," he called out. "Are you all right?" He didn't traumatize her that bad, did he?

"Yeah," she replied, blinking before looking up to meet his eyes. "Just-just surprised that's all." She gave him a shaky smile, which did a bad job of convincing him that she was fine.

"You sure?" he asked, grabbing both of her hands in his and caressed the backs with his thumb.

"I-yeah," she said, "yeah. I um didn't expect you to react like that. I didn't expect that I could actually make you uh- _come_ , that- that easily."

Was she serious? She could give him a boner with just about anything, and she's not expecting she could make him come with her hands?

Just imagine how amazing it would be if he was inside her.

… Dear God, he was getting worse.

"Babe," he cupped her cheek with one of his hands. "Don't be. It's only natural you could do this to me. You're my girlfriend. _You're_ the only one who can do this to me."

She looked down away from him, her cheeks flushed pink. He could only chuckle at her reaction before leaning in to give her a long kiss.

"Thanks for an amazing Valentine's Day," he told her once they separated, running his thumb across her cheek. "I couldn't ask for any better."

She could only beam towards him, a happy twinkle in her eyes. Tsubas couldn't help but return his smile and patted her cheek before taking his hand off of her face. He needed to fix something down below.

Finally fixing himself, he stood up from his bed and offered his hand to Sanae.

"Wanna pig out on chocolates and watch a movie? I'll lend you some of my clothes," he said.

Sanae laughed and took his hand. "How romantic, Tsubasa," she said. "Offering me your clothes as you share your chocolates you were given with your girlfriend, all after she gave you a handjob. I can just imagine the uproar they'll do when they find out about this."

"Shh," he said. "They don't have to know."

She only laughed joyfully once more, and he couldn't help chuckling along with her.

This Valentine's Day was something he'd always remember. From his bouts of sexual frustration to Sanae's surprise gift, it certainly was a unique one. But no matter how surprising it was, he wouldn't change a thing about today (he'd be an idiot if he did).

Capturing his girlfriend's lips once more, there was only one thing in his mind.

Sanae was the best thing to ever happen to him, and he wouldn't give her up for the world.

End

* * *

AN: so this collection is part of _FOLW_ and _WOS._ theyre just random events missing from the main story (aka the plot of _FOLW_ and _WOS),_ hence the title. also, this is also where you can request things from me on what event you think is missing. this one for example, is the handjob that Tsubasa mentioned in Chapter 30 of _WOS_. hope this met your expectations.

anyway, the ratings for this fanfiction switches from T to M. it really depends on what the story is. I can assure you tho that there will be more M rated scenes in this story since 1) a lot of people seemed to want lots of smut and 2) i want _WOS_ to continue being a T story so i made this.

i hope you all dont mind, and dont be afraid to make a request!


	2. 2nd Year, December 31

AN: how shiori and genzo started dating originally mentioned on Chapter 26 of _WOS_

yeah i dont own captain tsubasa

* * *

Omake 2: 2nd year, December 31

He leaned against the wall and tried to keep himself warm, even he already had at least four layers of clothes on him. Winter came to Nankatsu in a fury, leaving everyone freezing and yearning for the warmth of their homes. He could really see now why Anego hated the cold.

But to be honest, he was surprised to see this many people still visiting the temple in this temperature. He guessed that no matter how long he was gone from Japan, some traditions will never be broken.

He took out his phone from his pocket and checked to see the time. When were they going to be here? They told him to be here at 5:30. It's already 5:38 and nobody was still here. They were the ones who wanted to ring the bell for New Year's, where the hell were they?

If no one's here by 5:45, he was going home. Traditions be damned. He'd rather be warm in bed than freeze his ass off.

Sulking Genzo put his phone back in his pocket, shoving his hands in his coat and again tried not to freeze to death. If it wasn't so cold, he could have used his phone to waste time until somebody arrived.

"Wakabayashi-kun!" he heard a voice call out his name. He turned from where it came from just to see Shiori running towards him, her white beanie bouncing on top of head as she neared him.

He pushed himself off the wall right as she arrived before him, hunched over her knees, panting.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," she apologized between pants. "I lost track of time when I was playing with my dogs." She looked down in embarrassment and Genzo couldn't help but smile.

He wasn't surprise by her reason, it was probably true anyway. It's Shiori, if she could, she'd spend her whole day just being with her pets and be perfectly happy with it.

"Nah, it's fine," he told her. "Aside from me, you're the first one to arrive. I haven't seen anyone at all since I came."

"Nobody?" she asked, tilting her head to the side while knitting her eyebrows in confusion. "That's weird. I would have thought…"

"I know," he agreed with a nod. "I have no idea why no one's here yet, but if they're not here soon, I'm going home."

"Do you think they're okay?" she said, holding onto the strap of her bag.

"I don't know," he shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm sure they're fine. They probably just lost track of time." He gave her a teasing smirk. "Like you."

Shiori looked down once more, her face pink from embarrassment. Genzo couldn't help the chuckle coming from him. This girl always did get flustered easily. He didn't mind, she looked cute when she blushed, well cuter.

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate from his pocket, making him turn to where it was. He noticed Shiori doing the same, before fiddling with her bag to grab her phone.

It must someone texting the group chat then.

He took out his phone from his phone and checked to see what one of the goons texted.

 _Anego_

 _Sorry, Tsubasa and I are going to be late. He just woke up from a nap._

He couldn't help snorting. Napping? More like they were too busy making out to notice the time.

 _Rika-chan_

 _Yeah, Mamoru and I will be late too. Sorry!_

Those two definitely had sex instead of preparing.

And soon, almost everyone gave out excuses about how they're all late. Genzo didn't know whether to bang his head on the wall, or scream at each one of them for making him wait in the cold.

 _Anego_

 _If everyone's running late, then who's already there?_

He was about to take off his glove with his mouth to answer, but Shiori's name already had the sign that she was in the process of answering.

 _Shiori_

 _Just Wakabayashi-kun and me._

He looked towards his only companion and gave her nod, while she replied by giving him a smile.

He still took off his glove and started to tap on his screen.

 _We've been freezing our asses off for 10 minutes now. When are you guys going to be here?_

 _Anego_

 _Oh. Well, if you guys are there, then you guys might as well go ring the bell first. We're probably not going to be there for at least another 15 minutes. We'll meet you guys at the top._

Could he go home instead?

No, he wasn't going to leave Shiori all alone, especially when it's already dark out and with so many people. Who knows what will happen to her.

 _Shiori_

 _Are you sure?_

 _Anego_

 _Positive. Go get the blessings the New Year's First._

Shiori peered up from her phone to look at him, as if asking if he was fine with it. He only answered by shrugging his shoulders. Shiori then looked down to her phone and began tapping again.

 _Shiori_

 _Okay. We'll see you guys later then._

 _Anego_

 _Yup! See you._

Shiori shrugged and put her phone back in her bag before turning towards him, a smile on her face.

"Let's go, Wakabayashi-kun?" she asked cheerfully and he thought, how in the world could he even think of going home when he could just stay and accompany a cute girl in welcoming a New Year. Plus, it'd serve his ego a boost getting all those jealous stares from guys.

So without even double thinking about it, he gave her a nod and both of them headed for the stairs to go reach the temple.

The walk up for them was a pretty lively one. Even right now, he was still a little surprise at how easily they managed to keep a conversation going between them. Shiori wasn't exactly the most talkative out of their bunch, and he sure as hell wasn't either, but for some reason, they always had something to talk between the two of them. Whether they be something about soccer or about their misadventures with their pets, there was always a conversation with them.

The ease in which they talked was enough for him to know more about her, and her to know more about him that soon, he realized he was starting to like her.

He didn't know when he started being attracted her, or how even. It just suddenly came to him. He remembered when he realized that he was staring to like her. They were just sitting at a bench in the park after they met up to walk their dogs. Her dogs were playing with his just a few feet away, and they were talking just to waste some time. He couldn't exactly remember what he said, but he remembered her laughing at something he told her, and he thought what a beautiful laugh she had. It wasn't those soft giggles that girls gave him to flirt with him, nor was it those annoying chortling noises. It was such a genuine laugh that came from the depths of her stomach, and directly to the heart of the other person. He wanted to hear it more, especially when he was the one who made her laugh that way.

And soon, everything that she did was beautiful.

Her smile, her voice, the way she hummed, the way she played, the way her eyes twinkled whenever she saw a baby animal anywhere, heck even the way she walked because if he was going to be honest, he could stare at that ass all day long.

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

Even just standing here waiting for their turn to ring the bell with a smile on her face was beautiful to him. He has no idea what she could possibly see in this situation that would make her smile like that.

What a weirdo.

But, she's his weirdo.

As they prayed after ringing the bell, Genzo didn't notice the discreet glances Shiori gave him. Actually, he hadn't notice any of them! For a goalkeeper he sure could be unaware of his surroundings when not in a soccer game.

Shiori closed her eyes and gripped her hands tighter together.

She liked Wakabayashi-kun, she really did. She didn't know when it started, it just… came. One moment they were just hanging out with their pets, you know, sitting around while their dogs played with each other a few feet away when all of the sudden, he called John to him and ruffled his fur, laughing as his dog licked his face.

And her heart skipped a beat.

She wasn't exactly sure if that was the time when she realized she was attracted to him. She always knew that he'd always been an attractive guy. She'd be blind if he said otherwise. But, she never took notice of it nor really cared, but at that very moment as he was covered by dog slobber, Shiori could only think that that was the hottest he'd ever been.

After that, Shiori began to notice little things about him. She found out she liked the way he smirks when making fun of somebody, liked the way he was so cool with just talking to other people, liked the way he mutters in German whenever he thought no one was listening. Of course, she very much liked the way he played, the confidence he always had whenever he protected their goal.

But if she was really going to be honest, she could stare at his muscles all day long, and that ass! Damn, that ass.

She felt her cheeks heat up.

Okay, Shiori calm down. Focus on praying.

Tightening her hands again, she closed her eyes tightly to hope her wishes was heard by whoever was above.

Genzo opened his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets just as he turned to Shiori, who seemed to have finished praying as well. She opened her eyes, blinking before turning towards him.

"Done?" he asked, giving her a smile. Shiori returned his smile with her own and nodded her head. The two of them left the front of the temple to let the ones behind them to go up and ring the bell. They walked towards the side, where some of the temple caretakers were selling fortunes and _omamori_ *. If they were going to wait for their friends, it might as well where they could be seen easily.

She was in the middle of explaining the meaning of each different colored _omomari_ when she suddenly stopped before sneezing.

Genzo had to admit that was pretty cute.

"You okay?" he asked as she sniffed. She was about to nod, when again she started inhaling before sneezing once more.

"I guess not," he said. Shiori apologized as she rubbed her hands on her shoulders, looking down embarrassingly. Genzo chuckled softly before he took off his scarf from around his neck. Of course she would forget to bring a scarf. She was probably too caught up in gushing about Shiki and Mari she didn't notice her scarf on the couch.

"Come on," he said as he wrapped his scarf around. Shiori looked up to him with wide eyes, surprise written on her face. He ignored the urge in him that wanted to smooch her senseless and continued to make sure the scarf was wrapped on her snugly. "Let's get you somewhere warm before Anego chews my head off when she finds out you got sick under my watch. I'm sure the sweet potato stall should be warm enough."

Tugging on it one last time, he patted her shoulder before turning around to head towards the stall. He was getting cold too. The heat will be welcomed feeling for him as well.

Immersed in his thoughts of being warm, he didn't notice the way Shiori continued to stare at him incredulously. She couldn't believe him. Did this mean that- or was she just fooling herself? Did she actually have a chance with him?

Whatever. The year was about to end. What did she have to lost?

Besides, there was only one way to find out.

Taking a deep breath and clenching her hands into fists, she took the plunge.

"A-ano Wakabayashi-kun!" Shiori exclaimed suddenly. He turned around just to see her looking at him nervously, her gloved hands clenching her coat. He blinked quizzically and faced her with knitted eyebrows. Did she need something? Was the sweet potato stall not to her liking?

"I-" she started. "I-I know I'm not really the best person out there, and-and I can be really weird too with my obsession with animals."

Where was she going with this? What has this got to do with anything?

"And I'm not as tall or-or as pretty as some of the girls you've met before."

That's a lie, she's more beautiful than every single one of them! What was going on-

"But even then, can I be your girlfriend?!" she shouted, looking down with her cheeks flushed.

Genzo stared at her, bewildered. He did not see this coming, like ever. He prided himself in being an observant person, but not once did he ever notice that she was actually harboring the very same feelings he harbored for her.

To say that he was happy was a huge understatement.

Slowly, a grin formed on his face before they turned into delighted chuckles. He took languid steps towards her as she continued to look down, probably cursing herself for declaring her feelings and ruining their friendship.

Like that'll ever happen.

Taking one of her arms, he pulled her towards him for an embrace.

"You idiot," he said as he stroked her hair. "I'd be more than glad to have you as my girlfriend. Ecstatic even."

He put a hand under her chin to make her look at him. Shiori had her eyes wide once more, still unbelieving of what she heard. He couldn't help but smile once more. He took his hand off of her chin to cup her face, stroking her cheek.

"What about it, Shiori? Will you take me, an arrogant, selfish, sarcastic man as your boyfriend?"

She still looked at him with wide eyes, still processing what was happening until suddenly her eyes softened and shined with unshed tears.

"Yes," she answered a big smile on her face, " _Oui, Si, Ja,_ a million times yes."

He felt his smile widen and before he could even think of what he was doing, he leaned in to take her lips with his.

There was a brief moment of _oh shit_ thought in his mind but it all went out of his head when he felt her kiss him back as her arms wrap around her neck.

They separated after a few moments, both of them panting from the lack of breath, but there was no doubt that they had huge smiles on their faces.

They stared at each other for a while before they shared chuckles and met their foreheads together.

"There they are! Oi, Wakabayashi! Shiori-chan!"

Upon hearing the voice of their friends, both of them separated from each other. They glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes from before looking at their friends who started to arrive before them.

As their friends bombarded them with questions, he looked at her from the corner of his eyes and he couldn't the smile to form on his lips once their gazes met.

They'd keep this secret to them a little longer.

Besides, he's always been selfish.

End

* * *

AN: dont forget to make requests!


	3. 2nd year, July 12

AN: WARNING HEAVY SMEXING AHEAD! IF THAT IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA, PLEASE TURN AWAY

as per ciymii's request, she wanted to see Izawa and Rika doing the deed, and who am i to ignore that (also its just an excuse for me to right smut). so, here's to you ciymii. Hope you enjoy this

yeah i don't own captain tsubaa

* * *

Omake 3: 2nd year, July 12

"Oh look at this!" she squealed while showing him her phone. Their naked skin brushing against each other. The white sheet covered their bodies, for him hiding from his navel down, and for her, from her chest until the ends of her toes. They had their backs against the headboard with her pressed against his bare chest. He had an arm around her as he peered into her phone, looking at what she was excited over. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips when he finally recognize what it was.

"Aww, look how cute we were," she gushed as she swiped to go to another picture. "Can you believe it, this was just a year ago…"

Rika wistfully stared at their photo of the day when they first started dating, their shy smiles captured in a single instant, but if someone looked into their eyes they'll know that they were genuinely happy that day.

Mamoru chuckled and pressed her closer to him, kissing her head. "We're still cute right now," he said.

"Damn right we are," she agreed. "We're hella cute and sexy."

He looked at her, smiling stupidly as she giggled up to him. He felt his smile grow wider just seeing her so happy, that he felt like his heart was going to burst. He caressed her face with one hand, feeling her smooth skin with his thumb. Rika laid a hand on his, staring directly at his eyes while smiling. He stared back at her with the safe softness, before he slowly leaned down to catch her lips in a kiss.

Their lips locked together perfectly, already knowing the right positions to be comfortable with this act from countless experience. She released a satisfied sigh between their lips and he couldn't help the smile on his face.

He felt Rika's hand leave his face and both of her arms wrapped themselves on his neck, pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss between them. He kissed back with the same force, moving to hover her in the process.

After a few moments, they separated, panting from the lack of air. But even though, they had huge smiles on their faces as they leaned their foreheads against each other's.

"Happy anniversary," he opened his eyes and kissed her forehead.

Rika giggled and pulled him tighter to her, making him fall on top of her with a grunt of surprise.

"Happy anniversary!" she greeted back cheerfully, kissing his cheek. Mamoru chuckled and rolled off of her to lay where he was before.

"Can you believe it?" she asked as she turned to face him. "It's been a year since we started dating."

"It feels longer," he replied, pushing back a strand of her hair away from her face.

Rika only giggled and bopped his nose with her finger, which he pretended to bite off with his mouth. She only laughed in glee and he swore, he will never get tired of hearing it.

"Oh!" she exclaimed suddenly, sitting up. Mamoru looked at her in worry. Was there something wrong? Was she alright.

But all his worries washed away when he saw her reach for the instant camera that was on her bedside table.

"We gotta take a ton of pictures for today! It's not every day we get to celebrate our first year anniversary as a couple," she said excitedly, firmly holding the mint camera in her hands.

Of course, how could he forget? His girlfriend loved photos, capturing the moments that was dear to their hearts. He took his chance to observe her room as she snuggled back under his arm, preparing the camera for their use.

The room was littered with various photographs, most of them from the tiny camera she held in her hands. He remembered when he gave it to her on her birthday last February, and Mamoru would never forget how happy she was when she first saw it. He could also remember the thank you kiss she gave him in front of everyone. If they weren't in public, he was almost sure that their first time would have happened on that day.

He couldn't help but smile as he read through the tiny notes he put on the bottom of the pictures, the little hearts or "I love you's" on the ones that had them together never failed to make his heart flutter in happiness. He unconsciously tightened his hold on her as he continued to observe her photograph-covered walls.

Rika looked at to him in question, but she noticed he wasn't looking at her and followed his line of sight toward her wall of photos. She looked back to him and saw how his eyes softened and a serene smile on his face. Rika gazed him tenderly, producing a soft smile and turned back to her camera.

"All set!" she cried out. Mamoru turned to her quickly, the smile still on his face.

"Ready?" he asked. Rika nodded, and snuggled closer to him, pointing the camera at them. Mamoru pressed his cheek to the side of her head, throwing his other hand around her waist.

"Smile!" Rika said and quickly pressed the button. The flash blinded them for a second, making them blink a few times. Soon they heard the sound of the photograph being printed.

Rika pulled it out as it finished and both of them excitedly peered at the picture.

"Wow," Mamoru exclaimed dryly. "That's a nice picture."

The picture showed them, together but their eyes were cut off.

"Shut up," Rika laughed, smacking him lightly. "It's hard taking selfies like these!"

"But I thought you said that you're a good photographer?" he teased.

"I am!" she huffed. "It's morning. I don't have my photographer skills working yet.

He rolled his eyes. "Excuses, excuses," he said.

Rika laughed once more, and Mamoru took this chance to grab the camera from her hand and pointed it towards them again, pressing the button as he gave her cheek a big smooch.

"Mamoru!" she cried out in glee. "I wasn't ready!"

The camera immediately printed the photo.

"So what?" he asked as he took the picture. He looked at it and smiled. "It turned out nicely. Better than yours. Maybe I'm the better photographer than the two of us."

He showed her the picture, and once more she got into a fit of giggles. He couldn't help but join her, chuckling as he set the camera back on her table and rolled on top of her. They stared at each other with huge grins on their faces. Soon he leaned into her and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss.

They shared their kiss for a long time, savoring the feel of their lips against each other before Mamoru began to move his hands to run them throughout her body.

He deepened their kiss, pressing his body close to hers. Rika's hand wounded themselves on his hair, grabbing them softly as she kissed back with the same ferocity. Mamoru grunted to her actions. He always loved it when she ran her hands in his hair.

His hand brushed under her breast, making her gasp from the contact. He took advantage of her open mouth to push his tongue into hers. She moaned at his sudden entrance, pulling him closer. He ran his tongue all over her mouth to taste all of her.

His hand finally found one of her breast, massaging them softly as another moan erupted from her. He loved hearing her moan. It was just so sensual knowing that he was the one who made her sound like that, that he was the only one who could make her like that.

He left her mouth to suck on her neck, earning a whine of protest from her, but it soon turned into a whimper of pleasure as he took one of her hardened nipples and pinched it with his fingers. His other hand began kneading her other breast as she squirmed under him.

He started trailing kisses down her neck, making sure to leave a distinctly red mark under her right collarbone. He leaned away to look at her. It took a lot of his self-control for him not to take her fast and hard at that time. No matter how much they've been doing this, Mamoru still couldn't get over how beautiful she looked flushed under him.

Rika opened her eyes to squint at him, her breaths were short and she could feel the wetness of her core. And she was sure that it only got wetter seeing the way he was looking at her.

Mamoru took no time to get back to his ministrations, heading straight to her chest and massaged them once more. Rika squirmed again, gasping and whimpering his name. She was suddenly enveloped in a great amount of pleasure when she felt him take one of her sensitive nipples in his mouth, making her arch back in ecstasy.

She started mewling in pleasure, grabbing his hair in her hands as he continued to suck and lick between her peaks, alternating between them. When he was sucking on one, his other hand would immediately be pinching and pulling the other. Rika felt herself dripping, trailing down her legs.

His hand let go of one of her breast, and she was about to protest when suddenly, she felt it just outside of her wet core.

She moaned loudly when she felt his hand rub her, brushing past her overly sensitive bud. She tried grinding against his hand, desperate for the contact that she badly needed.

Mamoru couldn't help the smirk to form on his lips as he continued to lightly bite her nipple. He knew she wanted him to touch her bad, and who was he to disappoint?

"Oh god!" she screamed when he finally found her clitoris, playing with it with his thumb and index finger. He rubbed it slowly, making her moan louder and drunk with pleasure.

Taking advantage of her clouded mind, he quickly left her bundle of nerves and inserted a finger inside of her.

Rika opened her eyes and produced a long moan, surprised by the sudden action. Mamoru smirked once more, before inserting another one. It produced the reaction he wanted. Rika was almost delirious from pleasure.

"Oh god, Mamoru," she whimpered as he leaned away to look at her. Her eyes were closed, and her face was flushed with pleasure. He smirked in satisfaction. He always did love it when she got like this.

He proceeded to thrust his fingers in and out of her, her moans and sighs were music to his ears. He went back to her sensitive nipples, sucking and biting them again. Her moans began to sound like they were screaming as his touches began to make her start losing all coherent thought.

"Mamoru, p-please," she begged, her hands lightly pushed him away to look at him.

"Please what?" he asked, stopping his movements. Rika whined once more, but he didn't give her what she wanted. Instead, he went back to teasing her clit. She opened her mouth to release a gasp, her body writhing and thrashing as she neared her peak.

"Please," she said once again. "I'm-I'm-"

"Tell me," he said as he continued to play with her, loving the way she was whimpering in pleasure. "I don't know unless you tell me what you want me to do."

She howled as he lightly squeezed her bud, and she looked at her pleadingly. She was panting hard, and a drop of sweat trailed down her forehead.

"I-I need you-" she gasped as she wriggled, urging his hand to move faster.

"Need to what?" he asked, still moving slowly.

"Mamoru," she whined, annoyed that he was denying her what she needed. He knew what she wanted, why was he doing this?

"Hmm?" he hummed as he stopped altogether, meeting his eyes with his. Rika was desperate, more so since he stopped. "What do you need Rika?" he asked lowly. "Tell me what exactly you need."

"Fuck me!" she shouted, desperation in her voice. "I need you to fuck me now, please. I want you so bad, I can't take it anymore."

Mamoru finally smiled. That's what he needed to hear.

"As you wish," he said as he laid a kiss on her forehead. He took a condom from the box on her bedside table and quickly tore it open. He didn't know how many they've used since last night, but he didn't care. If he could, he'd make love to her all day long.

He put it on with ease, familiar with the act they've done for so long now. Without wasting any moment, he went inside her in one slide.

"Fuck," he groaned as she moaned, letting her get comfortable with him inside. He didn't know how long they've been having sex, but somehow she still felt so good around him like their first time.

"You feel so good," he whispered to her ear as he buried his face in her hair. "God Rika." He set his arms beside her head, pressing his body close to hers as he began to move. Rika started to moan again, her hips meeting his thrusts. Their voices began to mingle with one another, cries of pleasure began surrounding her room.

"Oh god, Mamoru," she whimpered. "Oh god." She was howling with pleasure, her moans becoming louder and louder each time he went inside her. Her arms wrapped around him, her nails scratching him and he was sure they were going to leave marks. Her legs went around his hips, lessening the distance between them as she met his thrusts.

He began to quicken himself once she felt her walls tighten around him, his jaw tightening as stopped himself from finishing. He wasn't going to let himself release until she did. She deserved it after all.

Rika's nails dug deeper into his skin, making him hiss in pain and pleasure. He continued his pace, her moans urging him to go deeper and harder.

"I-I'm gonna-" she gasped as he moved faster, harder, deeper. He could feel her getting tighter even more, and he was sure he was close as well. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, Mamoru. I'm gonna-I'm gonna-"

Before she could scream, Mamoru quickly covered her mouth with his, drowning her pleasured cry with a kiss as he groaned, coming with her.

Once the waves of pleasure washed over of them, Mamoru rolled off of her. Both of them were out of breath as they laid tired on the bed. They took a moment to catch their breaths, Rika trying to wait until her body stopped trembling from the ecstatic feeling that covered her body.

Taking one last deep breath, she finally smiled and turned to face him.

Mamoru copied her actions, smiling as well as he caressed her face with his hand.

"I love you," she whispered lovingly, her eyes glistening in adoration.

He felt his smile soften, and traced her cheek with his thumb. "I love you too," he replied. Rika's smile widened and he started to lean into her for a kiss.

Suddenly, a phone rang.

Mamoru groaned as his girlfriend giggled. Who would text him at so early in the morning? Besides, most of their friends knew it was their anniversary, they should know that they shouldn't be disturbing them today.

With an annoyed huff, he took his phone from her bedside table and looked who had the gall to text him.

 _Teppei: Stop fucking your girlfriend and go to Sweetie's. We've been waiting for both of you since 11. We're hungry._

Well they didn't tell them to wait for them. Why were they waiting for them in the first place?

 _Teppei: Also, happy anniversary, you rascal. You think we're gonna let this pass? Of course, we're going to have a party for you guys! Now get your asses here._

Mamoru couldn't help but chuckle. They had the best friends they could ever ask for.

Rika peered at him curiously. "Who was it?"

"Teppei," he answered, sitting up. "He wants to go to the café. Apparently they made a party for us."

"Really?" she asked with bright eyes, moving to a sitting position. "How sweet! Ugh, our friends are the best."

Mamoru hummed in agreement, and threw his legs over the side of her bed. Rika began to ramble about stuff she needed to do, and he listened halfheartedly as he stretched his arms up in the air. Sex was amazing definitely, but it was also tiring. Maybe he could convince Rika to just stay in the bed with him, do what they just did a few moments ago and more.

He felt her arms drape around him from behind.

"Ne," she whispered to his ear. She had her lips pressed on the skin under his ear, and something started steering in him once more. "Let's take a shower together."

Oh? Wasn't she a little bit daring today?

He looked at her over his shoulder, an eyebrow quirked up in question. "Really now? Not that I'm complaining, but what about your parents?"

She giggled and nibbled on his ear, making him bite his lip from groaning. "They're not here remember? They're gone on a business trip and won't be back until tomorrow." She began to lick the side of his neck, and he honestly didn't know how he could stop himself from just taking her again once more. "We could do whatever we want."

Could they now?

"Besides, this would be more efficient," she said, nibbling on his neck. "We wouldn't want to make them wait some more do we?"

He felt himself smirk, and turn around to face her.

"No we don't," he agreed. Without wasting anytime, he gathered her up in his arms and headed to her door.

"I hope you're prepared for a thorough cleaning," he teased. "We're not leaving until we're fresh and clean."

The sound of her laughter was the last thing the house heard before he closed the bathroom door with a thud.

End

* * *

AN: i hope you guys liked this and hopefully it was to your satisfaction. thanks for reading tho. i dont really know if i brought justice to sex, but here it is.

again thanks for reading and dont be afraid to request on what missing moments you want to see from _FOLW_ and _WOS_.

see you


	4. 2nd Year, March 8

AN: group me is such an amusing app

* * *

Omake 4: 2nd Year, March 8

 _Sorimachi Kazuki created a group with you in it_

He raised an eyebrow and read the notification on his phone again. He had no idea why Sorimachi would suddenly add him in a group chat. Sure, they got closer because of camp, but even then they didn't hang out that much. He was usually with Kojiro and all the other Toho kids.

He swiped his phone and it directly opened to the app, waiting as it loaded the contents. When it finally finished buffering, he couldn't help but raise both of his eyebrows from seeing who exactly he was in a group message with.

 _Sorimachi Kazuki added you, Hyuuga Kojiro, Sawada Takeshi, Misaki Taro, and 3 more to the group_

 _Wakashimazu Ken added Wakabayashi Genzo, Soda Makoto, and 2 more to the group_

Wow, that's a lot of people. Though, it wasn't the whole team.

Wonder what could be going on.

 _Sawada Takeshi changed the group's name to "Boyfriend Support Squad"_

Boyfriend Support Squad? What the hell? Why would Sawada-kun...

 _Hyuuga Kojiro:_ _Change that stupid name back Takeshi, or so help me. I will gut you tomorrow. I don't need help._

Oh, it's something to do with Hyuuga-kun then? And what did the name even mean?

 _Wakashimazu Ken: Admit it. You really do need it._

 _Hyuuga Kojiro: I do not. Now delete this group or I'm leaving._

 _Sorimachi Kazuki: Go ahead. We'll just add you back. Besides, you're the one who needs it more._

What did the guy even need them for?

 _Hyuuga Kojiro: And I told you, I don't._

 _Wakabayashi Genzo: What the hell are you guys even talking about? Why am I even in this group?_

 _Sawada Takeshi added Nitta Shun to the group_

 _Sorimachi Kazuki changed his name to "Squad Leader"_

 _Wakashimazu Ken: You have a girlfriend._

So did Hyuuga-kun, Soda-kun, Misugi-kun, Matsuyama-kun…

Oh, he got it. Alright. The chat name kind of made sense now.

 _Wakabayashi Genzo: What does have got to do with anything?_

 _Misaki Taro: I don't have a girlfriend._

Not yet, anyway. Sooner or later, he was going to be with Ayame-chan.

 _Squad Leader: We all know that you're gonna hook up with Ayame-chan._

 _Misaki Taro: Where does everyone get this idea? Ayame and I are just great friends._

 _Izawa Mamoru: Sure Taro, whatever you say, Taro._

 _Misaki Taro: Fuck you, Izawa._

 _Izawa Mamoru: ;)_

 _Sawada Takeshi, Nitta Shun, and 5 others liked Izawa Mamoru's message_

 _You liked Izawa Mamoru's message_

 _Misaki Taro: You all suck._

He couldn't help but chuckle at his best friend's reply

 _Wakabayashi Genzo: Will someone just answer me_

 _Sawada Takeshi: I think Hyuuga-san muted the chat._

 _Squad Leader: Really? That ass. I made this for him and he ignores us. Rude._

 _Matsuyama Hikaru: Not to repeat what's Wakabayashi's been demanding, but what exactly is this group chat for? Don't we already have another group chat?_

 _Wakabayashi Genzo liked Matsuyama Hikaru's message_

 _Squad Leader: The group name kind of explains it. Thanks_ _ **Sawada Takeshi**_ _, btw._

 _Sawada Takeshi: No problem._

 _Matsuyama Hikaru: I still don't get it._

 _Squad Leader: Basically, Kojiro needs help buying a gift for his girlfriend for White Day, and who can he ask better than his teammates who are quite experienced in that matter._

He chuckled at reading Sorimachi's answer. He didn't think their Tiger would be happy with that.

 _Hyuuga Kojiro: I told you I don't need your help!_

See?

 _Soda Makoto: Woah what? Hyuuga has a girlfriend?_

 _Matsuyama Hikaru, Misugi Jun, and 3 others liked Soda Makoto's message_

 _Hyuuga Kojiro: Shut up Sorimachi. I swear to god if you don' delete this, I will make your life a living hell._

 _Squad Leader: If you can take Maki-chan being upset with you._

Maki? Was that his girlfriend's name? That did sound familiar. He might have heard the girls gossiping about her one time while Hyuuga-kun was trying to look irritated at them. Too bad his pink cheeks betrayed him.

 _Sawada Takeshi: I think she's been looking forward to this too. She texted me that she's excited to see what you're going to give her. She did send you a pretty thoughtful Valentine's Day gift._

 _Hyuuga Kojiro: Why the hell do you have her number?_

 _Sawada Takeshi: Because she likes me._

He had never thought that Sawada-kun had that much sass in him. Hmm, looks like he still had lots to learn about their Little Technician.

 _Squad Leader and Wakashimazu Ken liked Sawada Takeshi's message_

 _Sawada Takeshi changed the topic to: "Help Hyuuga-san think of a gift for his girlfriend."_

 _Hyuuga Kojiro: Fuck you. Fuck all of you._

 _Matsuyama Hikaru: You still haven't gotten a gift for your girlfriend? Dude, White Day's in six days._

 _Wakashimazu Ken: That's what we've been telling him. He's too stubborn to say that he needs help thinking of what to give her._

 _Hyuuga Kojiro: Well, sorry I'm too busy trying to study for finals and manage the club. Not to mention I had to shoot stupid endorsements._

 _Hyuuga Kojiro: What about all of you then? Did you guys get a gift for your girlfriend? I doubt it._

 _Matsuyama Hikaru: I've had a gift for Yoshiko since a week after Valentine's Day._

 _Misugi Jun: I bought Yayoi's gift three weeks ago._

 _Izawa Mamoru: Rika's gift arrived two weeks ago._

He chuckled against as the whole stream of answers from thoughtful boyfriends saying that their gifts were all prepared and accounted for got posted on the group chat. He couldn't even believe that Wakabayashi-kun even got one so early for Shiori-chan. He had it two days earlier than Izawa-kun's gift.

He turned to the corner of his room, where sure enough the paper bag with the gift for his own girlfriend was placed, ready for the day it's going to be given.

 _You: Yup, mine's been ready even before Valentine's Day._

 _Squad Leader: See? Even Tsubasa has a gift for Sanae-chan._

Was that supposed to mean something or…

 _Squad Leader: Admit it Kojiro, your gift game is weak._

 _Hyuuga Kojiro: Shut up._

 _Hyuuga Kojiro: I'm just searching for the best gift to give her. And I can send it to her in time. Leave me alone._

That's not exactly the confession they all wanted, but at least he said he's looking for one.

 _Matsuyama Hikaru: Send? You're not giving it to her face to face?_

 _Wakashimazu Ken: His girlfriend lives in Okinawa._

Oh, they're in a long distance relationship? Huh, he didn't peg him to be one of those guys. How did that even work?

 _Soda: Okinawa? That's a long way from Tokyo! How in the world did you guys even meet?_

 _Hyuuga Kojiro: None of your goddamn business, that's how._

 _Sawada Takeshi: They met back in winter break, when he suddenly decided that he wanted a new shot._

 _Hyuuga Kojiro: Sawada shut up._

 _Sawada Takeshi: The Raiju Shot was actually inspired by her. It was cute. You should have seen them when they were saying goodbye to each other._

 _Hyuuga Kojiro: That's it. You're running 20 laps every day next week._

That seemed a little harsh.

 _Sawada Takeshi: What do you think Hyuuga-san should give her?_

Well, that seemed a little harsher. He just straight up ignored his captain. Hyuuga-kun's probably seething at home.

 _Squad Leader: Personally, I think he should give her some kind of designer bag of something. Girls dig those._

They do, but considering its Hyuuga-kun's girlfriend, she's probably going to choose practicality that prestige.

 _Wakashimazu Ken: And I told you, she's not like one of those girls. You know how she is. What does she need a leather bag for in Okinawa?_

 _Squad Leader: I don't know bragging rights?_

 _Hyuuga Kojiro: Maki doesn't care about those. She's probably just going to keep it in her closet and let it rot._

So her name was Maki. Wow, how did the girls even get this information out of him? He wasn't one to just spill all his secrets to anyone. He'd hiss at you like an angry kitten first before he even spoke a tidbit of information about his love life.

But then again, the girls were a force to be recognized.

 _Soda Makoto: Dang, your girl's a tough one Hyuuga._

 _Hyuuga Kojiro: Don't remind me._

 _Misaki Taro has left the group_

He was surprised he just did that right now. He could have left right when he found out that everyone here had a girlfriend and he didn't.

But did he really not have a girlfriend.

 _Squad Leader: Oh hell no. Someone bring back Misaki. We're all in this shit together._

 _Izawa Mamoru: I gotcha fam._

 _Hyuuga Kojiro: Leave him alone Sorimachi. Stop roping people into this stupid thing._

 _Squad Leader: I'm doing this for you! You should be grateful._

 _Hyuuga Kojiro: I didn't even ask you to make one!_

 _Izawa Mamoru added Misaki Taro to the group_

 _Misaki Taro: WHY_

 _Misaki Taro: I don't need to be here. I don't even have a girlfriend._

Yeah right.

 _Squad Leader: I don't care. You're helping out a friend. Isn't that enough for you?_

 _Misaki Taro: No._

 _Misaki Taro: Kojiro can think of a gift himself._

 _Hyuuga Kojiro liked Misaki Taro's message_

 _Hyuuga Kojiro: See listen to him, he makes sense._

 _Squad Leader: No he doesn't. Misaki doesn't know what he's talking about. I doubt he even has a gift to Ayame-chan._

 _Misaki Taro: Why would I need to give her a gift? We're not even in a relationship._

He wasn't going to give her a gift, but he was going on a date with her.

 _You: But you're still doing something with her right? Sanae told me you're picking her up after school that day to go somewhere._

 _Izawa Mamoru: Ooh, is it a date? Damn sonny, you sly bastard._

 _Squad Leader, Wakabayashi Genzo, and 3 more liked Izawa Mamoru's message_

 _You liked Izawa Mamoru's message_

 _Misaki Taro: It's not a date. Aya just wants to watch Zootopia and no one's going to be able to go since everyone would be hanging with you guys._

Oh so he calls her Aya now? As far as he knew, the only ones who called her that were people she was closed with.

Was he sure that they were only friends?

 _You: Just watching?_

 _Misaki Taro: Well, we're eating at sushi right after. She said she was craving them so she's basically forcing me to eat them with her._

 _Izawa Mamoru: That sounds like a date for me._

 _You, Wakabayashi Genzo, and 2 others liked Izawa Mamoru's message._

 _Misaki Taro: Why do I even bother?_

Yes, why did he even bother trying to deny the relationship he had with her? It's not like they were going to judge him for it.

 _Squad Leader: Enough about Misaki! We still need to help Kojiro. He only has six days left to send his girlfriend a gift._

 _Hyuuga Kojiro: I don't need any help. Fuck off!_

Calm down, tiger. Sorimachi-kun was just trying to be a nice friend.

 _Nitta Shun: Um… Can I go? This is really blowing up my phone and I need to study for finals…_

 _Nitta Shun: Also, I don't have a girlfriend. I'm sure everyone here can help Hyuuga-senpai without me._

Oh hey, he almost forgot about their other little guy. Speaking of studying, he needed to do that too. But this conversation is more interesting than studying though.

 _Misaki Taro liked Nitta Shun's message_

 _Sawada Takeshi: No! Shun, you're the only person I can trust here. Everyone else is older than me._

 _Misaki Taro: How does that make any sense?_

 _Nitta Shun liked Misaki Taro's message_

 _Nitta Shun: Well, tough luck. I want to pass my classes and this group chat is way too annoying. Bye._

 _Nitta Shun left the group_

 _Sawada Takeshi: Rude._

He couldn't help but chuckle at the guy's reaction. Seriously, this Sawada was a way different person.

 _Hyuuga Kojiro: Right, that's what you get for being nosy. And why are you still texting Maki anyway?_

 _Sawada Takeshi: I give her information you don't want to give her. How do you think she knew to give you a new pair of shin guards?_

 _Hyuuga Kojiro: …I hate you so much right now._

 _Sawada Takeshi: Glad to be of service senpai ;)_

 _Hyuuga Kojiro: I'm muting this chat. I'm going to find her a gift. ON MY OWN. Go bother a different person._

 _Izawa Mamoru: Yo, Hyuuga. Rika suggested to get her new softball mittens or something._

 _Hyuuga Kojiro: YOU TOLD YOUR GIRLFRIEND ABOUT THIS?_

That… actually sounded like a good idea. Maybe he should ask Sanae as well. She would know what to give Kojiro's girlfriend.

 _Hyuuga Kojiro: AND HOW DOES SHE KNOW THAT SHE PLAYS SOFTBALL_

 _Izawa Mamoru: Oh she said she got it from Anego, who heard it from Daichi, who knew from you._

Ooh, Daichi knew about this? Huh, maybe he needed to have a talk with Daichi. He could never pass this opportunity up.

 _HYUUGA KOJIRO: I'M DONE. I'M JUST DONE._

 _Hyuuga Kojiro has left the group_

Tsubasa couldn't help the chuckle from escaping from his lips. They were just trying to help. But yeah he could see why he would be frustrated. They could be a little annoying from time to time. Oh well, that's what he got for being friends with them.

Now to find Daichi…

 _Squad Leader: So anyone needs any more help?_

End


	5. 3rd Year, May 19

AN: im on a roll, lol. its not going to last

 **Sanae fan-** hey, sometimes boys have problems with them girlfriends too. and they're teenagers in modern society, they were just asking to be written to be in a group chat. but seriously tho. it probs go down like that if ever it happens. thanks fore reading!

yeah i don't own captain tsubasa

* * *

Omake 5: 3rd Year, May 19

He wasn't one for big displays of affection, really, and he was sure that Yayoi knew that. And he was even more sure that Yayoi didn't mind. In the three years they've been together, everyone knew they were a couple, maybe even before they decided to become official. Six years of staying side by side, everyone knew that Yayoi was his just as much as he was hers.

Well, almost everyone.

He propped his elbow on his table and put his chin on his hand, narrowing his eyes at the audacious guy who was calmly talking to _his_ girlfriend in such a casual and flirty manner. And knowing Yayoi, she didn't even notice that he was making a move on her. Giggling at his probably unfunny jokes, chatting with him so easily, giving him smiles that was meant _only for him._

It was irritating.

Not at Yayoi, but definitely at this boy who thought he stood a chance with her at all.

It's not even the first time he tried it. He remembered this twat grabbing her by the wrist on the first day of class and asking if she was Yayoi Aoba ( _his_ Yayoi Aoba) with a hopeful look on her face, and when his girlfriend gave her confused confirmation, Jun felt a sudden surge of annoyance in him when he saw the big grin on that _blossomed_ on this fly's face. He just couldn't continue his conversation with Yayoi when Jun tugged on her hand to pull her with him to get to class.

Turned out it didn't matter because he just had to be in the same class as them. And the rest was history.

He did managed to intervene whenever they had conversations, but he couldn't keep doing that because one) Yayoi had the choice to talk to whomever she wanted; he had no right to stop that, and two) it just didn't fit his image of becoming the jealous boyfriend like how Tsubasa or Hyuuga-kun, or more recently, Wakabayasahi-kun could be.

He pursed his lips in a thin line as Yayoi giggled once more at the boy's humorless jokes. How did she even find those funny? It only took him one time to hear them and he already knew that he was the farthest from being a comedian.

"I still can't believe that you're the jealous type," he turned away from Yayoi's direction to look beside him, seeing Minoru, one of his former teammates and good friend, with an amused smirk on his face.

"I am not jealous," he denied with a scowl, turning back to Yayoi and felt his blood boil as this pretentious smughole dared to touch _his_ Yayoi.

"Seriously if you hate her talking to him that much, just go," Shinji advised, another good friend and former teammate. It's a shame that he chose not to do soccer his high school in order to focus on building his stamina to join the National Youth Team. "Mark your territory. Tell him she's not available. And tell him to stop talking to her too."

"That won't work," Minoru shook his head.

Why not?

"Didn't you hear, they've known each other since they were kids," he continued, swinging his legs back and forth from where he sat on the table behind Jun.

Well he's known Yayoi since childhood too. They all did.

"Like before she even met us," Minoru clarified. "He said he even knew Tsubasa too. Don't know about if Tsubasa knew him"

Knowing their National Captain, Jun doubted it.

"No, you're right," Shinji said, a hand under his chin. "I think I remember Yayoi-chan confirming that one time when it was brought up how they knew each other. She said all three of them used to be great friends."

Damn.

"You've got a tough rival there, Jun," Minoru looked down on him, an entertained smile on his lips.

Hmph. He wouldn't call a small fry like him as a rival.

"You know, now that I think of it," Shinji began, leaning his chin on his arms that rested on the back of the chair in front of Jun's desk. "He should be the first guy that could actually compete with you for Yayoi-chan."

What competition? There wasn't any competition,

"You're right," Minoru agreed as he leaned on the wall. "Everyone that had a crush on her just didn't go with it because they she was unavailable because of you."

Wait, what?

"There were guys who had a crush on Yayoi?" Jun blurted out dumbly, raising his head from his hand.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Minoru asked with a raised eyebrow. "Of course guys would have crushes on your girlfriend. In case you didn't notice, she's one of the prettiest girls in the school."

Clenching his jaw, Jun turned back to where Yayoi was, still giving that boy a smile as she sat there listening quietly to another one of his absurd stories, flailing arms included.

Minoru didn't have to remind him how beautiful his girlfriend looked. He wasn't blind. He knew how gorgeous Yayoi was, especially when the sun hits her auburn at the right angle just like right now that he could feel his heart beat hard against his chest. Yayoi was beautiful, and he will never deny that.

But that wasn't why he was with Yayoi. There was more to Yayoi than her beauty, and honestly that's what made him decide that he wanted to be in relationship with him.

Yayoi was kind, ever since he met her. And even though she did made a blunder on telling Tsubasa his illness, he knew she did it in the goodness of her heart (he still was guilty for slapping her for that, even if she assured him that she forgave him about that a long time ago. He was still trying to make up to it in his own way discreetly). And not just to him too. She was always willing to help a hand. He couldn't even count the times that she would always volunteer herself to help. Although sometimes, it did kind of annoy him because she had to cancel on some of their dates because she had to help out at the local orphanage. But he wouldn't change it for the world.

But most of all, she never left his side. When she found out about his condition, she stayed. She never deserted him, always standing right beside him in all his checkups, his time in rehab, his good moments and the bad, when he was almost gave up. She was always there, offering him her unending support and love.

And when he found out that his heart was finally better, finally free from what held him back, he didn't hold himself back from the one thing that was sure for him.

He was in love with her. He loves her. There was no denying it, and he would rather die than have anyone take the only person who lit his world.

"You know, maybe Yayoi-chan's feels like she's not getting enough attention. Feel like she's a normal girl for once." Shinji said without any malice.

As Jun turned back to face Yayoi, who's eyes seemed to has glossed over, lost in thought while letting that guy continue to rattle on, there was only one thing in Jun's mind.

It looks like he needed to change that.

* * *

"Do you have anything to do today?" he asked her as he leaned against the lockers, waiting for her to changed into her outdoor shoes.

"I don't think so," she answered with knitted eyebrows as she slipped out of her _uwabaki_. "At least, I don't remember I have to do anything. Mama doesn't have any errands for me, and since we just began the year, we don't really have that much homework. Why?"

"I was thinking about going to the new cafe that you wanted to go," he casually tried to bring up. He knew that she's been dying to go there since everyone (and their significant others) have been there and from what she's been hearing, it was good. She just didn't bring it up because she knew how he hated anything that's "coupl-y".

She turned to him in surprise, stopping in the middle of putting on her shoes.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I mean, I know it's exactly what you like to go to. I'm fine if you want to go somewhere else. We don't even have to-"

"I want to go there Yayoi," he interrupted her, pushing away from the lockers. "I want to go with you."

She stared at him with wide eyes, processing what he just said, before she suddenly looked down, a splash of pink on her cheeks. Jun wanted to trap her against the lockers and kiss her senseless.

"Oh," she mumbled softly, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear as she tried to look anywhere from him while cheeks burned. "Okay."

Jun couldn't help but smile as he replaced her hand in pushing her hair away from her face before putting it under her chin and directed her to turn to him.

And when her big amber eyes met his chestnut ones, he decided that him hating public displays of affection was stupid and that was such an idiotic thing to hate anyway. So he began to lean in, intent on capturing those soft pink lips with his.

"Yayoi-chan!"

He immediately opened his eyes and narrowed them, feeling irritated once more. God did he always have to ruin everything?

"Mizuki-kun," Yayoi greeted him, peering over his shoulder. "Hello. Do you need me for something?"

The boy, Mizuki, only laughed sheepishly as he looked down and scratched the back of his head. "Well," he smiled. " I was wondering if, you know, I can walk you home today?"

Okay that was it.

Before Yayoi could say anything, Jun already spoke.

"Sorry, Mizuki, was it?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder with a lazy gaze. "Yayoi and I are already leaving." Then he felt his lips tug into a smirk. "We're going on a date."

He let himself savor the feeling of victory as he looked at his dropped jaw, before he turned around to wrap his arm around Yayoi and left.

"Wait, you already have a boyfriend?"

Jun rolled his eyes and only proceeded to guide his still unbelieving girlfriend out of the school.

* * *

There was something bothering him with Yayoi's smile. Well, bothering was kind of a wrong word. It's just a little bit weird. Because whenever he looked at it, he could feel his heart race, and his hands become clammy, and his breath getting laboured, and all of the sudden he thought that his illness might have came back.

But that wasn't it. He didn't feel his stomach turn into butterflies when he was going to have an attack. It wasn't his illness, he was sure.

"Why are you smiling like that?" he asked a little snappily. As if used to it Yayoi, only hummed and put her hands behind her back.

"Nothing," she answered casually, the smile still on her face. "I'm just really happy."

Seeing his confused expression, Yayoi giggled and continued, "It's just- I think that might have been the first time I heard you talk to a guy like that. Like you were jealous."

He's always jealous. "I wasn't jealous." He looked away from her.

Yayoi, knowing the true nature of her boyfriend, only giggled and laced her fingers with his, standing on her toes to give his slightly pink cheek a small peck.

"I love you," she whispered to him, tightening her hold on his hand. "Forever and always."

Jun looked to her with wide eyes, caught off guard by her confident statement. And before he could even think of what he was doing, his free hand cupped her face and his lips finally met hers for a kiss.

Yayoi seemed to have been unprepared for his sudden move, standing still for a couple of minutes, but as soon as she figured out what was going on, she didn't waste anytime in returning the kiss back.

But just as he was about to deepen his kiss, they suddenly felt something drop on their heads and suddenly a torrent of rain poured on them.

Yayoi separated from him with a gasp, and he wasted no time in grabbing her hand to run to look for some shelter. They ran for a while until they managed to find a closed store and quickly went to stand under its roof.

"I thought it wasn't supposed to rain today," she said, dismayed as she let her hand out of the shelter. "And it looks like it wasn't stopping any time soon."

"Sometimes, meteorologists can be wrong too," he said as he pulled her to come under the covers more. She was going to get sick at this point.

Yayoi released a small disappointed sigh and leaned on the wall beside him. "And I was looking forward to the cafe too. With the way it's pouring, I doubt we can even go, especially without any umbrellas."

Jun felt a small tug in his chest as he watched as her eyes looked down to her feet, a small frown on her lips. He looking forward to it too. He missed spending time with her, and this could have been his chance to just be with her. But she was right, they wouldn't be about to go in this weather.

"I'll bring you next time," he said, pushing a strand of her wet hair away from her face, cupping his face once more and running his thumb on her cheek. Yayoi turned to him with a curious glance, before she looked down and smiled shyly.

"Okay," she whispered softly.

Jun felt himself smile and took his hand away from her face and laced their hands together, loving the way they just fit perfectly.

"Come on," he said, tugging on her hand lightly. "My house isn't far. We can just go there today and hang out. We'll wait for the rain to pass before I bring you home."

Yayoi gave him a nod, and soon both of them found themselves under the rain once more, running until they reached his home just a few blocks away.

He quickly opened the gate and let themselves in, staying under the covered patio of the main door. He unlocked the door and ushered her in, him following soon after.

Jun took off his shoes and grabbed them some towels from the downstairs bathroom, not wanting for them to keep dripping on the floor and getting themselves sick. Yayoi accepted the towel gratefully and Jun led the two of them in his room. It was better for them to do as less of a damage as possible.

"Looks like it's not letting up," he remarked as he gazed out of his window.

"And it's really pouring hard too," she agreed, moving to stand beside him.

"Here," he began, mindlessly turning to face her. "I'll-" he couldn't continue his sentence when he suddenly found his voice stuck in his throat. Her uniform, white uniform, was drenched, too drenched. He could see the curve of her chest, clearly distinct from the cups of her bra.

Pink looked good on her.

"Hmm?" he suddenly heard her hum. Turning away, he coughed and continued his sentence,

"I'll- I'll lend you some clothes," he said. He pushed away from the window to head to his drawers. He missed the way she looked at him confusedly, until she looked down to her clothes and immediately reddened, hugging her arms across her chest. Jun forced himself to forget the image by rummaging through his clothes, looking for something that would fit her. In the meantime, he got some dry ones for him too.

"Here," he said as he offered her a pair of boxers and an old shirt. "It might a little big. They're the only one's I could find."

"It's okay," she squeaked, not meeting his eyes. She gingerly took them from his hands and she excused herself to the bathroom, while Jun could only smack his face his hand.

Get your mind out of the gutter, Misugi. It's unbecoming of you.

Shaking his head, he changed into his dry clothes and went down to throw his clothes in the wash. As he was about to leave the laundry room, the bathroom door suddenly opened and he felt his heart stop.

Yayoi stood frozen under the doorway, staring at him in surprise. Jun could only stand there as he took in what she was wearing. She was wearing his shirt that's for sure. It was still loose on her, but it wasn't long enough to cover her long creamy legs and barely covered her ass and it was slipping over her shoulder a little bit and-

This was not good for him.

"So um," she started, looking away from him. "The shorts- your shorts. They were- they were a little loose- really loose. I don't think I'll be able to wear them."

"Is- is that so?" he stuttered, also looking away from him. "I-um I'm sorry. Those were the only ones I could find."

"It's okay!" she exclaimed, looking to him. "I- I mean, It's fine. I'm already intruding enough as it is."

He gave her a look, brushing a strand of her hair away from his face and kissed her forehead gently. "You're not intruding," he murmured against her skin, taking a deep breath of her unique scent. "Never."

Yayoi only gulped and nodded.

Throwing her uniform in the dryer, they headed back to his room, and all the while he followed her to up the stairs, he could feel his body heat up, and his throat dry up, and a certain part of him starting to do crazy things, and he didn't know whether he hated or loved that shirt because _it was so damn short on her_.

Every time she took a step, it rode up her thighs and teased him of skin that dared to be touched, to be felt, to be kissed _by him_. It was making fun of him, goading him to take a move, and god how much did he want to pin her against a wall and kiss her and touch her and make her scream his name loudly the other side of the world could hear her.

God he's messed up.

But not exactly right? He was a normal teenager- well as normal as he could be. It was okay to have thoughts like these. Everyone had those, especially about his girlfriend. Hell, even Tsubasa had them. Him, the most soccer-obsessed out of all of them, had dreams about his girlfriend no one could even imagine coming from him. Compared to him, what he wanted to do with Yayoi seemed tame.

He laid on his bed and covered his eyes with an arm. None of those thoughts were tame at all.

"I hope Mizuki-kun got home before the rain started," she breathed out nonchalantly as she stood at the foot of his bed, staring out of his window again.

He felt his annoyance spike up again once he heard that name. He suddenly sat up and called her to sit down on his bed with him.

"Speaking of," he started once Yayoi sat near him. "You seem to be familiar with him. Too familiar."

Yayoi chuckled, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them with her arms. Jun could only gulp as he tried to look away from _there_ as much as possible to no avail.

"He used to live around the my neighborhood, just a few houses down Tsubasa-kun's old home," she explained with a small smile. He could feel a small sense of jealousy in him, but he tried to quell it and listened more to her. "Aside from me, he was the only one who befriended Tsubasa-kun, even if he was more into swimming than soccer. He only laughed it up whenever he lost against Tsubasa-kun, declaring that once they're in the pool, Tsubasa-kun doesn't stand a chance. I don't really know about that. Koudai-san was not only a ship captain but he was captain of his old high school's swim team. He's been teaching Tsubasa-kun to swim ever since he was three months old, and Tsubasa-kun wasn't that bad of a swimmer."

She gave out another chuckle, and Jun didn't even try to stop his jealously from showing. Damn it, now he was jealous of Tsubasa too. But it was nice to hear her talk about her childhood. She never told him anything about what happened before they met, and when she's willingly telling him this things, he wasn't going to say anything.

"But when it comes to teaching, he's definitely a better swim instructor than Tsubasa-kun," she added. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be able to float."

"He taught you how to swim?"

"Yup!" she answered cheerfully, too cheerful for his liking. "Our parents took turns bringing us to waterparks and public pools, especially the Oozora's. We were the friends Tsubasa-kun had after all." Then she suddenly grabbed her phone from the bed, laying her knees down, making them touch his. "We were all sad when he informed us he had to move to Australia with his Aunt just so he could train to be a swimmer. Then soon after that, Tsubasa-kun moved to Nankatsu."

"Here," she said, scrolling through her phone. "I have a picture of us when we were young in a waterpark." After a few more swipes from her phone, she showed him her phone, a picture of a printed photograph of three kids in swimsuits all smiling brightly towards the camera. He easily recognized Yayoi from the picture, not only because of being the only one in a two piece suit, but by her auburn hair and smile that just had Yayoi written all over it. Tsubasa also wasn't that hard to figure out. His hair that seemed to stick to one side was a give away. So he guessed that the last boy was Mizuki, judging from the way he was in the pool, trying to support Yayoi as she held onto the wall to practice kicking.

He felt his jealously spike up some more.

This was unfair.

"I found it after some digging in our old albums," she said as she took the phone away. "He was so excited when I sent it to him."

"You have his number?" he asked a little snappily. Yayoi, who didn't seem to notice, only answered cheerfully.

"Yup!," she said, scrolling through her phone once more. "We exchanged numbers right away when we met again on the first day of school. We've been catching up and sending each other old photos we find. We plan on recreating shots we took when we were kids, you know like what I showed you one time…"

He heard her trail off. He did look away from her with a frown when she was in the middle of explaining her plans with this guy.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concern etched on her face. Jun ignored it and only grunted, still looking away from him. No he wasn't. Not when his girlfriend apparently made plans with another guy that clearly liked her without even telling him first."

"Did I say something wrong?" she leaned closer to him, putting a hand on his arm gently. He felt a pleasant shock from her touch but he didn't take notice of it and grunted again.

"Jun," she said, turning her body to face him. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Again, he only grunted unhappily.

"Jun," she said again, this time almost sounding like a whine. He still kept looking away from her, until finally Yayoi took her hand away from him and crossed her arms, puffing her cheeks in mild annoyance. She did hate it when he gets unreasonable like this.

She tried running through her head of what she said, and was still confused when she decided that she didn't say anything bad. Unless…

"Are you-" she began cautiously. This was the first time she was going to bring it up, and she wasn't even sure if he did feel that way. It was the first time he even showed it! "Are you jealous?"

Jun froze and didn't look at her for a few moments. He could deny it, but what was the point?

"So what if I am?" he retorted back, finally looking at her with narrowed eyes.

Yayoi felt a sudden surge of happiness blossom in her chest for the second time that day. Jun wasn't usually like. In fact he was never like this. She wasn't blind, she knew exactly when a person had a crush on her (the few of them who had one), but no one ever made a move on her, and Jun didn't seem to notice anything that was going on. Besides, they already knew that she wouldn't be able to give them a chance. Her heart only belonged to Jun, and only him.

So, why was he acting like this of all times? Surely, Mizuki-kun didn't like her that way. They were only friends.

Right?

"You don't have anything to be jealous off," she said, looking away from him. She twirled a lock of her wet hair away from her fingers, twiddling with it nervously. "There's nothing to be jealous of. Mizuki-kun is just a friend. He doesn't like me that way."

Jun looked at her as if she was joking. Was she serious? She really didn't notice the way that goon was shamelessly flirting with her?

"You really have no idea?" he asked, making her turn to him quizzically. "How much he's flirting with you?" he put a hand under her chin, staring intently on her lips.

"He's just really nice!" Yayoi tried to argue. "Really Jun-"

"You don't even notice the way he seemed to want to stick to you?" he interrupted, grazing her cheek with his thumb, "to touch you?" He could hear Yayoi's breathing starting to become irregular, and her cheeks were slightly turning pink. He moved his thumb to her lips, tracing them. "To kiss you?"

"That's irrational," Yayoi said to him, getting a little irritated by her boyfriend's paranoia. She was trying to ignore the feeling his touches were doing to her. "Mizuki-kun-"

"But," Jun interrupted once more, leaning close to her. "There are things that make me ignore what him." He didn't know if he could even control himself anymore. His jealousy and need for her threatening to take over him.

"Well, what are they?" Yayoi asked hotly.

Oh fuck it.

"This."

Jun suddenly pressed his mouth onto hers, catching her off guard once more. It took her a moment to process what was going on, but just like last time, her body responded on its own, and she kissed him back.

Being together for at least three years, kissing wasn't exactly foreign for the both of them, but somehow both of them could feel that this one was different from all the other kisses they had shared before.

He pressed onto her a little more, moulding his lips to fit hers perfectly. He could taste a hint of cherries on her, probably from her lip gloss that he rarely noticed she had on her, and suddenly he decided he liked that lip gloss. He didn't even know why she just noticed this. He could smell a hint of some flowers he could barely remember her telling him. He leaned in closer, managing to push her to lie down on his bed. He didn't seem to notice, more focused on keeping their lips connected.

He separated from her, looking down on her as she gasped and panted to catch her breath. Her face was now flushed red as her prominent chest heaved up and down, and god, Jun wanted nothing more than to take off his shirt on her and worship her body all over.

"I'm the only one who can do this," he whispered as he leaned down to kiss under her ear. "And this," he kissed the side of her throat. "And this," he ended, moving to her neck and nibbling on it.

Yayoi whimpered as his lips peppered her neck and collar with sensual kisses. She didn't know what was going on. It was- it was new. Sure, they had their moments of excitement, but it wasn't as… _intense_. Jun was making her feel new sensations just from these small things.

He continued his nibbling on her collar, taking special attention on one spot of her neck that seemed to make her whimper and more. He couldn't help the glee that formed in him when he heard her gasp when he bit a little bit hard and he felt all of his restraint broke when he heard her moan when he circled the mark with his tongue.

"Jun," she whispered, breathless. He slowly moved away from her, taking a good look at the mark he put on her, _his_ mark.

He turned to look at her, her flushed look sending shivers down his spine and giving him sensations that he's been trying to stop ever since he realized that he loved her.

"You're mine," he declared, kissing her another searing kiss. "My love," he whispered against their locked lips. "My Yayoi." _My life._

Yayoi cupped his face with her hands and pushed him away. He panicked for a moment, but when he saw the tender smile on his face, he knew that he was falling in love with her all over again.

"Yours, Jun, yours. Forever and always."

The rain continued to drop gently, hiding two people as they loved each other like never before.

End

* * *

AN: they totally did the do, no doubt. i mean, it was supposed to go down, but the story decided that it can end there so... you decide what or how they did it. its open to interpretation. also, this one's for ciymii, who kind of suggested i do one, and i was like, hell yeah. i think it was about time i put noticed the other great CT couples. i mean, sure i love TsuSan like a lot, that doesnt mean that I don't love JunxYayoi or HikaruxYoshiko as much. In all honestly, Hikaru and Yoshiko are the cutest couple imho in the series, something about being so in love with a girl you'd _literally run_ to the airport for her. Like, why we can't we have real life Hikaru Matsuyama. I'd take one any day. And then we have Jun and Yayoi who has such a hard life, especially with Jun's heart condition and _still not asking Yayoi_ _to be his wife_ even though she stayed with him through thick and thin. Like, dude come on. You're fated to be together. Just do it man, do it. The whole team is waiting for you guys to get hitched and make healthy babies.

but yeah. i'll try writing more couples soon (and finally some smut too). it depends on whats going on.

thanks for reading and pls review!

bye


	6. 3rd Year, July 24

AN: this has been in my notes in my phone for a while and i was just like, why havent i finished this? so here ya go.

 **Guest-** hey thanks! i did plan on writing hikaru and yoshiko, or at least, another almost smut for tsubasa and sanae, but i was thinking about people with large hands one time (i have small hands in case you wanted to know) and i thought, it must be so nice having a boyfriend with large hands, and then it morphed into genzo probably having large hands and im like IDEA! so this was born. hope you enjoyed it at least.

also NSFW FOR HERE ON OUT. TAKE CAUTION IF YOU DONT LIKE FINGERS USED FOR NOT SO INNOCENT ACTIVITIES RUN.

yeah i dont own captain tsubasa

* * *

Omake 6: 3rd Year, July 24

She stared at their intertwined hands, fascinated with how they look right now. She knew that Genzo's hand was big. she just didn't expect that it was that larger than hers. Compared to his, her hand seemed to be only half the size of his, and it was just so cool seeing how different they were still but still be like this.

"Something wrong?" She was interrupted from her revery by his voice. She looked up to him, one of his eyebrows raised in question.

"Nothing," she smiled. "Just comparing our hands." She gave his hand a good squeeze as she looked back down to them, leaning her back against his chest. "I just realize how small my hands are compared to yours."

Genzo quirked a corner of his lips in a smile. "You aren't exactly the biggest pup in the yard."

Shiori rolled her eyes and huffed, her smile still on her face. Genzo only chuckled and brought her hand to his lips for a kiss. "Don't worry about it," he said, laying their hands on her lap as his thumb stroked her knuckles. "I really do have large hands. It's expected for most goalies. Gotta get a good grip on those balls after all."

"Really?" She asked curiously.

Genzo shrugged and switched the channel on his TV. It was in these rare moments that her boyfriend got tired of watching soccer. She didn't mind him watching them all the time of course. It's practically ingrained in him, but it sure is nice to watch a different thing every now and then.

"I think so," he admitted. "Almost all goalkeepers I know have large hands. Some bigger than mine. Muller's hands are huge."

"That's so cool..." she trailed off, cradling his hand with both of hers.

Genzo looked at her incredulously. "What's so cool about having large hands? They're just like any others, except bigger."

"Nu uh," she shook her head, straining her neck to look at him. "Having bigger hands are definitely better than having small hands."

"And why is that exactly?" he challenged, one eyebrow quirked up in amusement.

"You can hold more things with it," she answered, caressing his hand with her thumb. Then she brought it up close in front of them, untwining them so that their palms touched. "And, they make me feel safe," she added softly. "You're hands make me feel safe."

He stared at her in surprise, taken aback by her sudden statement. He felt his face start to heat up before he suddenly buried his face on the back of her neck, his other hand getting her other one and bringing both of them down to settle by their sides.

"You're going to be the death of me," he mumbled against her skin.

Shiori chuckled and leaned back against him. "It's only the truth," she said, a slight tone of mischief in her voice. Of all people, she was the only one who could tease him like this.

"And it's not just your hands," she added, giving their laced hands a tender look. "It's you," she looked to him from the corner of her eyes. "Everything about you makes me feel safe."

She turned her body to face him as she laid a hand (such small, small hands) on his face. She met foreheads with him, closing her eyes as she relished in their close proximity. "You make me feel safe," she mumbled with a sigh.

Genzo could feel his face burn more, and his heart thumping quickly in his chest, but instead he ignored it and chose to make both of them fall on his bed, him groaning in slight embarrassment.

Shiori only giggled from under him. Genzo only rolled slightly over as he laid on his side, his hand supporting his head as he frowned (he was not pouting!) at his girlfriend.

He put a hand on her face and gently led her to look at him. Shiori only stared at him with a bright smile, laying a hand on his large one as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, relishing the comfort his hand is giving her.

She opened her eyes once more, peering up to him with her constant smile. She could see a small tug on his lips before he slowly leaned in to her and Shiori suddenly found her lips sealed by his.

Her grin widened between their kiss, loving the way their lips move together. His kisses had always been gentle, never hard, nor rough. His lips would softly press against hers, easing their connection gradually, and only when he knew she was comfortable would he begin to ask more from her, tenderly demanding what he wanted as he nibbled on her bottom lip, and that was when Shiori knew she was completely under his control.

He languidly separated from her, letting her breathe as he looked down on her, a lazy smirk painted on his lips.

"You know," he said. "Having large hands does have more advantages."

Shiori panted as she smiled up to him. "Really?"

Genzo nodded slowly, before taking a deep breath and looked at her seriously. "Do you trust me?"

Shiori met her eyes with him, holding it steady as she answered his question.

"Always."

And Genzo didn't waste any time in capturing her lips with his.

It was different than the one they shared before, noticing that he seemed to be pressing onto her with a little more force than usual. She didn't mind. There was just something about Genzo ignoring being such a gentlemen and demanding what he really wanted from her that made her body buzz with excitement, made her want him to do more to her.

She didn't notice her arms wrap around his neck as he moved to kneel over her; she was too busy feeling his hand run through her body, brushing at those spots that he knew made her shiver in delight. Shiori whimpered against their locked lips as she felt his hand slip under her uniform, brushing the skin under her breasts. Genzo only seemed to relish the sound she made and pressed even more harder and bite onto her bottom lip, making her gasp in surprise.

He took advantage of her open mouth and pushed his tongue inside her. Shiori couldn't help the moan to escape her throat from his sudden but welcomed intrusion; his free hand untangling hers and laying it down on the space beside her head, lacing his fingers with hers. His other hand was began to stroke her thigh, making her whole body tingle with jolts of pleasure. She whimpered once more as his tongue explored her mouth while his hand run through her inner thigh, sending sensations through her and when she felt his finger stroke her covered core, she lost it.

She couldn't help the moan to escape her lips as finger ran through her once more, giving her body another pleasant shiver.

"G-genzo," she whimpered once he separated from her. She could barely keep her eyes open, not just from the lack of air, but also from all the sensations he gave her. Her chest rose rapidly, trying to steady her breathing and her heartbeat.

And until now, he still wouldn't stop stroking her, making her wetter than she already was.

"Shhh," he said, tightening his grip on her hand. "Just trust me okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Shiori blinked once before staring into his eyes, looking into his obsidian pools that never failed to bring a sense of safety and comfort.

Blinking once more, she curled her lips into a small smile.

"Okay."

At that point, Genzo knew he was already in too deep.

Capturing her lips once more, he gently pulled her underwear down and she raised her hips lightly for his to take it all off. He made a quick work of it and took it off, mindlessly throwing it across the room. He wasted no time and before they both knew it, his hand was on her once again.

Genzo pulled away from their kiss and went to her throat, nibbling and sucking on it as whimpers and gasps escaped her lips. She didn't know whether it was from his lips or from his hand that stroked her dripping core.

She let out a silent scream as his finger rubbed her sensitive nub, her hand tightening its grip on his hand as continued his ministrations, making her a slave to his touches.

And when he finally inserted a finger inside of her, Shiori was gone.

"Genzo!" she exclaimed in pleasure.

"Shit," he cursed silently. "I didn't think you would be this tight. I mean, I kind of expected this, but damn Shiori. I only have one finger in you and you're already like this."

She turned to the side and looked away from him, closing her eyes in embarrassment. "You're making me feel embarrassed," she whined softly.

"Hey, hey," he said, untangling their hands and directed her face to him once again. "I didn't mean it like that."

Shiori opened her eyes and looked at him, before closing them again. He was making tiny circular motions inside her and she just couldn't take it. She wanted- she wanted _more_.

"I'm just happy okay," he confessed. "Knowing that I made you like this, that I'm the only one who could make you like this."

"You're the only one who will be able to make me like this," she blurted out suddenly, whether from the heat of the moment or from his finger that was still inside her and touching her and _fucking her_ , she just didn't know.

"Please," she pleaded, opening her eyes to beg at his wide ones, her hands settled on his arm. "Genzo, I- I can't take it. Please, just- just continue."

He stared at her in surprise for a while, before that lazy smirk was once again on his lips.

"Who am I to refuse that?"

He put in another finger inside her and Shiori released her hold on him and suddenly opened her mouth in a gasp. Genzo delighted in her reaction and pulled out his fingers, before thrusting inside her again. He watched with thrill as she moaned and thrashed around, calling out his name repeatedly as if it was her lifeline.

"Oh god," she breathed out, feeling her body almost at its peak. "I'm gonna- I'm going to- Genzo!" His fingers didn't let up, thrusting into her repeatedly, driving her mad.

"Come for me, Shiori."

And that was all she needed.

With one last thrust, Shiori mewled as she her vision was suddenly covered in white as waves of pleasure rolled through her body, leaving her body tingling in bliss.

She felt her chest rise quickly, trying to catch her breath as she barely noticed Genzo brush strands of her hair away from her face.

"I told you having large hands has its perks," he said to her cheekily, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Shiori could only smile as she still tried to steady her breathing. She opened her eyes, and immediately widened them as her cheeks were suddenly flushed red in disbelief.

Genzo was licking his hand, the hand that he just used to _fuck_ her and oh gosh, she could feel herself getting wetter again.

"You taste good by the way," he said nonchalantly, still licking his fingers. Shiori didn't know how in the world he could do this with such a straight face.

Then he looked at her with that predatory glint she heard from Sanae-chan and Rika-chan and Shiori knew that she was in for one hell of an afternoon.

"You know," he said as he leaned down on her, their faces inches away from each other as his his hands enclosed the sides of her head.. Shiori knew that they've been in these kinds of situations before, but somehow, it still never failed to make her heart beat fast. "I could also show you ways to use my tongue too."

Well, who was she to refuse that?

End

* * *

AN: whether they end up doing the do or not depends on you really. i mean its open for interpretation, just like last chapter. but hey whatever works. i just hope you enjoyed it.

thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
